The Nanny
by Simply Rachel
Summary: AU. In hopes of getting money in order to pay for medical school, Meredith takes up a nannying job with Addison and Derek Shepherd. Sparks are sure to fly... Meredith x Derek, with some Addison x Derek in the beginning. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 01: The New Job

**A/N: Hi people! I'm here with my first ever Grey's Anatomy fanfic! Yays! I just recently got obsessed with the show and couldn't wait to right a story for it. **

**Now, this story is AU, and based off the TV show the Nanny, where Meredith is younger and working to get through medical school, and gets a job as a nanny for Addison and Derek's son, Maxwell. But don't worry; this will eventually become a Meredith and Derek story!**

**Oh and like the show, Meredith is living with Izzie and George, as well as Christina (So she doesn't have her own place) who all are going through Medical School.**

**Ok, so with that out of the way, let's get on with the fic, I hope that you enjoy!**

* * *

**The Nanny**

**Chapter 01: **_The New Job_

* * *

Meredith gripped the steering wheel of her car; the engine was idling, as she peered through the passenger window at the house that was set before her; a house that would soon become very familiar.

At thirty-two, Meredith was still in medical school, taking in any job that could help her in paying the bills that had swamped her. This brought her to the home of Derek and Addison Shepherd, her new employers.

Meredith had been hired by the married couple and doctors to watch over their four-year-old son, Maxwell. It may have not been a job anywhere near her job field of choice, but it paid well; and plus, she could survive taking care of a little toddler if it meant paying the bills. Right?

"Oye…" Meredith muttered, gazing out at the house as she started to doubt her capability to do this job. "I can't believe I let Christina and Izzie talk me into this…oh well, I can do this. All it is watching a kid for a few hours of the day…I can do this…"

With her final words of encouragement, Meredith shut of her engine and emerged from her car before slowly making her way up to the front door.

Taking a deep breath, Meredith raised her fist and knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer.

After what seemed like forever, the front door swung open to reveal a rather handsome older man, dark hair with a few hints of grey hair, gentle eyes, a melting smile, and a slight growth of a 5 o'clock shadow. Meredith was taken back.

"Um…hi, my name is Meredith Grey…the nanny…are you by chance Mr. Shepherd?" Meredith questioned.

"Yes I am, come on in Meredith," Mr. Shepherd greeted, as he allowed Meredith entrance into his home. "I let Addison know that you have arrived."

With his final words, Mr. Shepherd made his way over the stairway that leads to the second floor. "Addison….Meredith Grey is here."

"Alright Derek, I'll be down in a minute," A voice hollered back; a voice that Meredith had come to know well from the past couple weeks she talked to Addison in preparation for her new role as nanny.

"She's just getting Max ready, she shouldn't be too long." Derek explained. "So my wife told me that you are in medical school?"

"Yep,"

"As well as a degree in childhood education…?" Derek quizzed, catching Meredith off guard. She forgot about her little gray (or if you prefer, _Grey_) lie on her resume. She _really _needed the money.

"Um…yeah,"

"That's a rather… different combination; but we're glad we have someone that we know is good with children." Derek boasted.

"Yeah…" Meredith responded, biting her lower lip as she began to regret allowing Christina to convince her to put that gray lie on her resume.

"Well hello again Meredith," A voice called out, ending Meredith and Derek's short conversation; as the two turned their attention to the stairway, where they saw Addison heading down the stairs with Max strapped to her waist.

Addison was still as stunning as when Meredith first met her for the job interview…even in her pink scrubs. That perfect smile and beautiful eyes that stood out with her vibrant red hair. She was gorgeous.

Meredith's attention than moved to Max, whom had his head nuzzled into Addison's shoulder; he was the perfect combination of both Addison and Derek, with his brown hair (with a hint of curl), gentle eyes, and innocent face. He was adorable.

"It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Shepherd." Meredith greeted with a sweet smile.

"Oh please, call me Addison." Addison corrected reaching the bottom of the stairs, as she set Max on the ground. "So, I see that you have met my husband, Derek."

"Yes we have…Addison….we just got introduced," Meredith commented.

"Wonderful! Oh and this little guy clenching my leg now, is our four-year-old son, Maxwell or Max if you prefer." Addison introduced, as all eyes turned to the little boy gripping Addison's pant leg while sucking his thumb.

Meredith bent down to Max's level, greeting him with a pleasant and calming smile: "Well hi there Max, my name is Meredith…I guess I'm going to be your nanny from now on. I hope we can become good friends."

Max was silent.

"Max…sweetie, can you say hi to Meredith?" Addison asked of her son.

Max removed his thumb from his mouth as he looked Meredith in the eyes, "Hi…" and with that, he put his thumb back in his mouth.

"He's a bit shy, but he will open up once he gets to know you," Addison assured the hired help, before looking at her watch with a nervous look. "Oh, we have to get going soon. Anyways, in the kitchen, I left a list of the foods that Max can and cannot eat. He can only watch one hour of TV a day…Oh there is a learning activities book in the playroom if you run out of ideas to do with him just look at that. I believe that's it…you do after all have a degree in childhood education, so I believe you know the do's and don'ts with a four-year-old; AND if you have any questions, there is a list of emergency numbers in the kitchen, that includes both mine and Derek's. Sorry this is short, but Derek and I really do have to go. Will you be ok?"

"Yep, I should be fine…" Meredith responded, hoping she could hide from her face the nervousness that was pulsing through her body.

"Great," Addison responded before turning her attention to her son, as she got to his level, giving him a kiss. "Love you Max; and I want you to be a good boy for Meredith today, I want a good report. Can you do that for me?"

Max removed his thumb once more, "Yes, mommy…"

"Bye son, love you," Derek followed, as he too gave his son a kiss.

"Bye daddy…" Max's voice cracked.

"Bye Meredith, thank you so much, you are a life saver for doing this," Addison boasted, as she gave a quick wave goodbye to the new nanny, blew a kiss to Max before heading to the front door. "I will be home by nine-thirty tonight, Derek has to work later."

"Sounds great…"

"Great! See you tonight," Addison spoke, as she opened the door allowing for Derek to walk out, where he yelled out a quick "bye" over his shoulder, before Addison followed him, closing the door behind him.

"Well…here we go…" Meredith whispered to herself before she turned to Max, whom had returned to sucking his thumb. "So Max…we have about an hour and a half till lunch, what do you want to do till then? Play with your toys, do an activity….watch….TV…?"

Max was silent for a few minutes before he looked up at his new sitter, pain stricken in his eyes, as they began to fill with tears: "I want my mommy…"

"Oh great…"

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I feel really good about this chapter! Hope all of you enjoy my first Grey's Anatomy fic/chapter; it was A LOT of fun to write! It shouldn't be too long before I update, but till than please leave a review :D**


	2. Chapter 02: Food Fight

**A/N: Oh you guys are so wonderful!! Thank you all for your sweet reviews, I love them so very much!**

**I have been watching **_The Nanny: Season 3_ **today and got inspired to write the next chapter! So, hopefully you all enjoy! This chapter and the following will consist of Meredith and Max and their establishing relationship, before we can move on to Addison and Derek's falling out, followed by the MerDer stuff I know you guys are waiting for!**

**I would like to give a special thank you to all who reviewed: **_dakotalady, FriendLey, McEnglish, Greys has become my life, _**and **_merderrks_

**And with that, let's get on with the next chapter of **_The Nanny…_

* * *

**The Nanny**

**Chapter 02: **_Food Fight_

* * *

The morning dragged on for Meredith, as the new nanny tried to calm down Maxwell Shepherd, who was not handling his parents departure to work very well, with various attempts of distraction; She started with words of encouragement, this followed with a quick and unaffected game of tag, which led to a failed phone call to his parents (neither Derek nor Addison answered their cell phones), and concluded with a bribe of TV, that proved to be unsuccessful.

Soon enough, after all her attempts, it was lunchtime; and with the thought of food plugged into the four-year-olds head seemed to lift his young spirit.

Max burst through the swinging door that lead into the kitchen, with a big smile plastered on his face, followed by Meredith as she headed over to the counter where the list of Max's "Foods to eats and Not to eat" laid.

"Ok Max, let's see…what can you eat…?" Meredith spoke aloud, as she scanned over the list. "No candy…ice cream…you can have whole grain food…hmm…" Meredith paused as she ventured over to the pantry, to see what was available and marked 'OK' on the list. "How about…whole grain noodles with… organic spaghetti sauce?"

"NO!" Max cried out shaking his head wildly, "That food is icky gross-gross! I want Owce Cream!"

"You want _ice _cream? Well I'm sorry sweetie, but that is under the no category. How bout we just have spaghetti? I make some very yummy spaghetti, trust me."

"No! I want Owce Cream!!!" Max hollered, causing for a slight ring in Meredith's ear.

"Max, don't scream or else you will go to time out. Now we're having spaghetti; you can ask your parents when you get home for some ice cream," Meredith tried to compromise.

"NO! I want owce cream now! NOW! NOW! NOW!" Max started to chant, as Meredith started to drown him out while she went to the pantry to start getting the supplies to make spaghetti.

----------

Thirty-four minutes and twelve seconds had past (as if Meredith was counting), before the noodles were soft and the sauce was warm; and Meredith started dishing out the food for Max, who had graduated from a tantrum to a pouty face.

"Ok Max, lunch is served!" Meredith beamed as she set the small portioned dish in front of the scornful young boy, before taking a seat, with a plate of spaghetti, beside him.

"YUCK!" Max called out in disgust as he pushed the plate away.

"Oh come on Max, this is yummy," Meredith tried to convince the young boy as she spiraled some of the noodles on her fork, before taking a bite. "Mmmm! It's so good,"

"No…" Max mumbled, once again shaking his head.

"Come on Max, just try one bite…for me," Meredith pleaded as she pushed the plate closer to Max.

"NOOO…" Max whined, pushing the plate back.

"Max, come on, you have to eat or else you will be hungry all day. Now please, just take one bite." Meredith continued, as she once more moved Max's plate in front of him.

"No, no, NOO!" Max bellowed, shoving the plate once more away, with extra force.

Meredith watched in unresponsive horror, as the plate slid towards her direction, off the table and onto her lap. "_Gasp! _Oh…MAX!"

Meredith sat in shock, as the sauce began to soak through her pants, before she removed the plate setting it on the table, followed by the noodles, that were settling in on her pants.

"Max, Max, MAX! That was not a nice thing to do!" Meredith scolded, whilst the boy just snickered, finding amusement in her dismay. "This isn't funny Max…you…you go to time out in your room!"

Meredith concluded, as the boys amusement quickly turned to dissatisfaction: "NO!"

"Oh yes, go to your room right now…I'm going to clean my pants, and I'll…I'll deal with you later!" Meredith instructed, as Max just crossed his arms, growing more and more upset. "Max…GO!"

Max hopped from his chair, moving past Meredith, as he headed for his room, mumbling as he went past.

"Kids…" Meredith huffed, as she got up from the kitchen chair, heading for the nearest bathroom in hopes of cleaning up the stains that were developing on her pants.

----------

Within a few minutes, Meredith emerged from the bathroom, padding down her now damp and clean pants with a wad of toilet paper, in hopes of drying them out.

"If I live through this day…I am going to rethink having kids…." Meredith huffed, as she quickly through the toilet paper away in the nearest trashcan, before making the descendent up the stairs towards Max's bedroom.

Meredith's pace slowed as she neared Max's bedroom. What was she going to say? It's her first day on the job and she has to scold a kid? She's never had to scold a kid…she just had to say whatever popped in her mind. Hopefully it was good.

Meredith closed in on the four-years-olds semi-closed door, before lightly knocking: "Max? Max, I'm coming in…"

Meredith pushed open the door the rest of the way, before entering the room. She looked around, every inch was the equivalent of a four-year-olds room; the only problem was…there was no four-year-old.

"Max…?" Meredith whispered, scanning the room in hopes he was just hiding. He wasn't there. Meredith exited Max's room, before calling out. "MAX? Where are you?"

It was silent, for only a moment, before a hysterical laugh boomed from downstairs, followed the patter of feet across the wood floor of the living room.

"Oh…Max," Meredith's voice growled, as she grew more frustrated heading towards the top of the stairway.

But soon, the laughing came to an abrupt stop, when a low screech sounded off, that was immediately followed by a loud "THUD!"

Within seconds, Max's cries filled the Shepherds' home.

"Oh no…"

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: Alright, another chapter has been knocked down! Hope you all enjoyed this one…it was a little "meh" but it is the starting point for Meredith and Max's relationship…but next chapter should be better, and same with the ones to follow!**

**Ok, until the next chapter (which should be very soon), please leave me a review :D**


End file.
